Newcrest College
by thisnewstar
Summary: The Wing go to an earth college to know what it is like to be an teenager on earth. Will the drama (Spolier Alret- A lot of Drama)
1. Plot

Plot:

Winxs:

The Winx have finished Alfea College, there is still one place they need to go. The Winx have to go to college on earth. The Winx have to go to college on Earth because, Miss. Faragonda wanted the Winx to be able to not use their powers for everything. So she making them go to college.

The Winxs mission:

To act like a teenager

To not use their powers (only for emergencies)

Don't get in any trouble

Specialists:

The Specialists are on earth because Headmaster Saladin wanted the Specialists to join the Winx. Headmaster Saladin thought it would be a great idea for some of the boys to get their grade up

Specialists Mission:

To act like a teenager

To help the winx

Don't get in any trouble

Characters Everyday clothes:

Musa: A blue shirt with skinny Jeans and boots.

Bloom: A white and black shirt, light pink leggings and sneakers

Tecna: A dark gray shirt and a white sweater, black Jeans, heels

Stella: blue shirt, yellow jeans and blue shoes

Ashia: Black shirt with logo, jeans and Uggs

Flora: Pink shirt with tiger, blue jeans, boots

Riven: Black shirt with black jeans and black Sneakers

Sky: Red shirt with logo, Jeans, sneakers

Timmy: plaid shirt with jeans and sneakers

Brandon; White shirt with logo, brown jeans with sneakers

Helia: white shirt with dark blue sweater and jack jeans with sneakers

Let the story begin….


	2. College?

The Winx packed their bags as they headed for Newcrest College.

"This is so exciting." Said Flora jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"I know. I can't even wait to go shopping." Said Stella with dream eyes.

"Don't forget Stella, we have to graduate." Said bloom lifting her bag and leaving the room.

"Come on, we can still have fun. The guys are even going with us" Said Stella

"Let's just hurry up and pack" Said Musa

"According to my timer, we have 15 hours before school starts. We need to leave now." Said tecna

"Tecna's right. We still need to sing in and set up our rooms." Said Aisha picking up her bag.

Everyone picks up their bag and heads out the door.

"How much stuff do you have Stella?" Said Brandon looking at all the bags Stella packed for college.

"Her whole life" Said Riven with a Smirk.

"Haha…very funny at least I have a life" Said Stella sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever" Said Riven walking away

All the boys helped the Girls carry their luggage onto the ship.

"Are we ready?" Asked Timmy starting the ship

"Born ready" Said Aisha

Timmy and Tecna fly the Ship (IDK what to call it). It took about 5 hours. Which means that they have only 10 hours to sign in, set up, explore, shop?

As soon as the ship landed everyone got off. All the girls use a shrinking spell to shrink all the bags.

Once they get there…  
"Newcrest High" Said Musa staring in belief.

Everyone walk in and singed in.

"Only 9:30 minutes left." Said tecna looking at the timer

"Ok so her is the plan, we all go and decorate our rooms then meet back in 2 hours. Got it? That goes for the boys too" Said Stella

"No...No, we were going to explore on our own. You know the Man cave...We're going to try out for the football tram too." Said Sky

"Fine do whatever you want see you in 3 Hours girls" Said Stella speed walking towards the dorms.

The 3 hours pasted...

Musa's room revolved around music. Of course the wallpaper is red with headphone stickers all around the room. Musa's roommate was a girl named Deliah. Deliah had brown eyes, pale skin and dark brown hair. Deliah room is dark purple. No stickers on the wall. Deliah is a Cheerleader. At the top of the pyramid, every guys dream.

Stella's room revolved around Glitter. Of course the wallpaper is Pink with girly stickers all around the room. Stella's roommate is Aisha. Aisha's room is blue. Soccer ball stickers on the wall. Aisha joined the soccer team.

Tecna's room revolved around Technology. Of course the wallpaper is lime green with computer stickers all around the room. Tecna's roommate was a girl named Keke. Keke had Blue eyes, light brown skin and black hair. Keke room is baby blue. No stickers on the wall. Keke is a Soccer player.

Flora's room revolved around flowers. Of course the wallpaper is baby pink with flower stickers all around the room. Flora's roommate was Bloom. Bloom room is a mixture of blue and green. Pictures of Bloom and Sky are on the wall.

Once everyone was done decorating their rooms, they met back at the sign up desk.

-Boys pov-

"Look, there is the sing up sheet for football." Said Brandon pointing at the desk with a very strong and tall man.

"Lego" Said Nabu walking towards the stand.

"Do you think you're strong enough to be on the football team?" Said the Man

"Hell Yeah" replied all of the boys

"Sing your name here then next to it your number." Said the man

"By the way, my name is Jaden Sanders. I'm the qoturback for the Newcrest football team.


	3. Will we ever be the same?

Nabu noticed Jaden looking at something. He followed Jaden's gaze and saw him checking out Aisha.

"WTF dude "said Nabu stepping closer to Jaden

"What? Can I not look at a girl "said Jaden getting mad

"You can look at any girl you want, but not mine!"Said Nabu

Nabu tightened his fist. Brandon held Nabu back

"You can't use your powers" whispered Brandon in to Nabu ear.

Nabu walks away and tries to cool down.

"Sorry man. Is it too late for my friend to join?"Said Helia

"Of course. Tell your friend I'm sorry I didn't know that was his girl. Ill add all you guys on the list. "Said Jaden walking back to the table

Meanwhile…

"Ok. Let's just walk around "said Bloom

All the girls split up. Stella went to a group of girl called the pearls. They all wore pink and yellow.

"Hi. My name is Jenna. We are the Pearls. You look like you would fit right into our group. "Said Jenna

Musa went to a group of girl with headphones.

"Cool beats "said Musa

"Thanks "said a very handsome man

"My name is Jalen this is Maci, and this is Nila" said Jalen

"Hi I'm Musa. I love music. "Said Musa walking over

"You should join "said Jalen

"Maybe I will "said Musa

Tehna walked past a technology gaming completion. Tehna automatically knew what she was doing. She jumped in.

"She is fire" said people watching Techna.

"And the Winner is …Techna" said the Announcer.

Hi, my name Cory. I'm the head of the digitz. The digitz and I have decided that we want you be in the group."

"Of course thank you "said Techna. In the back of her mind, she knew that he was going to be separated from the group.

Aisha wanted to do something other than sports. She wanted to do cheerleading. "Hi My name is Deliah. Tryout is next week you can sign up here"

"Here goes nothing "said Aisha

Flora didn't want to sign up in any group. Neither did bloom.

Later that night:

Everyone went to the diner. Everyone was talking about how they signed up for clubs.

"Well..I signed up for the Pearls. "Said Stella

"We all singed up for football. "Said Brandon  
"I am not playing football "said Nabu not looking up.

"What happened "asked Aisha

"let's just say that Jaden was staring at you and Nabu went off and Jaden is the Quarterback. After you left he said sorry. You're on the team. "Said Brandon

Nabu just rolled his eyes.

"I got invited into the group called digitz." said Techna

"That's my girl "said

"I joined the BEAT"Said Musa

"Less time for me?"Said Riven

"Like you even care Riven "said Musa

"Guys. We are never going to have time for eachother."said Flora

"I agree "said Bloom

"Aisha did you join a group "Said Flora

Everyone got silent. Nabu looked at Aisha with starry eyes.

"Well I did sign up for Cheerleading but.."

Flora gets up and leaves.

"Flora wait" said Helia and Bloom.

"I'll go after her "said Helia

Everyone sat salient.

"What has happened to us?"said Bloom

* * *

Will they ever be the same? Sorry havnt been updating...Ill try to update every 2 or 3 weeks


End file.
